Opposites Attract
by Asakust
Summary: What if Yaya and Hikari never met in the back of the church? An alternate telling of how Yaya and Hikari first meet... and how it changed thier lives. Norm Rated M for future adult content and lemon chapters. Chapter 3 UP!
1. Summary Filler

**Author's Note:** this is a FILLER PAGE so that I can count how many people actually read each chapter. I appologize if this is against policy. But I find it annoying that opening the latest story requires clicking the first chapter. Don't worry this will only appear in my works that are intended to have more than just one chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

_**Asakust Presents:**_

_**Opposites Attract**_

---

Summary:

Konohana Hikari is the new transfer student. She is saddened and very unwilling has to. But in an odd twist of fate, she meets a mysterious girl from the school on the day she and her mother came to enroll. When the day she starts in her new school arrives… she is happy and could barely contain the anticipation that they might just meet again.

---

The story starts in the next page.


	2. Chapter 1: Lilac

Author's Note: An alternate telling of Yaya and Hikari's first meeting during the year Hikari transferred. A slightly darker Yaya. Rated M for adult scenes and lemon chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

**Please Review!!**

_**Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 1: Lilac**_

Among the great wave of students, one girl stood out of the rest. She wore a dark navy blue and white sailor school uniform like most girls from public schools. The girl had shy blue eyes, soft blondish brown hair and very light skin. Her name is Konohana Hikari, she would like her friends to call her "Hikari" … that is when she starts making some. But she liked to think that she had at least one, even though that girl didn't know it yet. She held a plain red handkerchief; her only keep sake, in her pocket and smiled highly hoping that she'd meet that girl here again.

Hikari, unsure of where the school was, followed the wave of girls wearing the white and sky blue uniforms of st. Spica's Girls Institute. She tried not to notice all the girls staring and pointing at her, her mother had told her to expect it since she was wearing a different uniform on her first day as a transfer student.

Hikari didn't really want to transfer schools. She finally had some friends, nothing close… but at least it was some friendship of sorts. But two weeks ago, her mother was to be transferred to a franchise abroad and her father was already working in another country. Not being able to take Hikari with her, her mother decided to enroll her to a dorm school so that she didn't have to worry about her. She was crying when her mother had brought her to the school with her to fill in her requirements and arrange what she would need.

It was then that she met the person she believed is her first friend. She was sitting on the floor just outside the teacher's office, with her knees together and her legs to each side. She was crying. It was Sunday, so she was more or less safe from being seen by other students. Her mother was inside talking to her would be homeroom teacher, already asking to look out for her and help her in anyway she could.

Then all of a sudden, she heard a teacher inside yelling; "Hey come back! I'm still talking to you!" it was soon after that did the room's door slid open revealing a tall girl wearing an all red and purple version of the white and blue spica uniform came out from the teacher's office. She had long dark hair, radiant amber eyes, and blasé expression on her face.

Their eyes met… and Hikari felt her heart beat faster. The girl in red lowered herself to half kneel and half sit with her hands on her knees, almost like the way a boy would. _'Tomboyish'_ was her second word for the girl. The first one was _'Beautiful'_. And the third was _'Red'_. The teary eyed blonde girl had to mentally hit herself for guessing and checking the color of the girl's panties, especially after learning that she had guessed right.

Hikari blushed as the dark haired girl continued to look at her. The girl blinked a few times and stood up again. She watches the raven haired girl as she places her hand in her pocket, taking something out and dropping it wordlessly onto her lap.

In surprise, Hikari squeaked a bit and looks down at what it was. The girl had given her something red. And upon some examination, she found that it was a red handkerchief of the same hue as with just about everything the taller girl had been wearing.

Then without a word the other girl began walking away. No introduction, no questions, no small talk… not even a simple "hello" or "goodbye".

Hikari found herself drying her tears with the girl's handkerchief and even instinctively sniffed the small fabric afterwards. "Lilac…" she mumbled to herself. The girl's scent reminded her of the Lilac flowers in the park she so frequently visited. She recalled not crying since then… and visited the park more often, waiting for this day when she'll transfers into her new school in her hopes to meet the girl in red once again. Hikari made her way to the teacher's office to meet her new homeroom teacher.

She knocked on the door and opened it, then greeted the teachers a polite and respectful "Good Morning!"

One teacher who seemed to have been expecting her stood up from her seat and came forward. "Good Morning. Konohana Hikari? I am correct?" The older woman said.

"Yes." Hikari greeted in a lively but shy voice.

The woman smiled and introduced herself as her new homeroom teacher; "I'm Misato, Katsuragi Misato. I will be you're new homeroom teacher." The purple haired woman introduced herself to her new student with a bright pleasant smile that almost screamed 'let's be friends'.

"Shall we get to class?" She asked still with a bright smile.

"Sure." Hikari nodded with a smile. Nodding to that Misato quickly picked up the attendance sheet and leads the new student to her new classroom.

Misato noticed that the girl was acting differently to how she first saw her. Gone was the scared little girl who was crying about being transferred into a dorm school because her mother had to move and work abroad. Something that made her smile, at the same time a bit worried… knowing and maybe slightly regretting who she had paired the girl up to in the dorm. It was almost like… giving a young lamb to a hungry wolf.

"Are you looking forward to your first day Konohana-san?" She casually asked as the two walked down the halls.

Hikari nodded and blushed, holding the red handkerchief. She took it out of her pocket and brought it near her face. She stared at it and prayed… _'Please let me meet her again.'_

Her teacher noticed this and asked; "Is that a lucky charm?"

"Eh?!..." Her teacher's question surprised her, not because of the question. But rather she was beginning to forget what she was doing, as she began to daydream. "Ah…" Hikari blushed; embarrassed that she was almost caught drifting into her dream world… by her own homeroom teacher on her first day. As well as realizing for the first time what the red handkerchief given to her now meant to her. "Yes… I guess so."

"It must be very special." Hearing that made Hikari's blush a few tones redder, but she nodded to answer the teacher… trying not to be rude on her first day. Misato giggled softly and dropped the issue, they were close to the classroom after all.

They arrived in front of the classroom door. One could hear that most of the students where still talking, which was something normal.

Misato turned to her new student, who was trying to stay calm. "Are you ready to meet your new classmates Konohana-san?"

Hikari took one last deep breath and nodded, saying; "Yes." With all the determination she could muster.

"Hehehe… You don't need to be so tense, Konohana-san. None of you're classmates would bite… well maybe there is one that would..." She said with a smile, that said I'm holding my laugh right now.

Hikari wondered about that, but decided she'll ask later. After all she could just be using a metaphor. Maybe there was a problem student among her class. That or someone does actually bite on her classmates. Her teacher's smile made her relax a bit, but it was enough not to look so stressed and stiff.

The teacher opened the door and walked in, she had timed it right when she was sure the class was off guard. She greeted them first with a loud happy "Good Morning! Class!!" Hikari stayed outside the door for now to wait and observed the class.

"Sensei! That's the 3rd time you barged in not allowing us to properly greet you!" Said a responsible looking girl, who Hikari assumed was the class representative. "… And although I know you're just being friendly towards us. I must insist that you allow us to greet you traditionally with courtesy, unity and respect…" said the girl.

The teacher however was pretending to be slumped on her desk and sleeping, ignoring the almost windy speech that her "model student" had given her. It made most of the class laugh… even Hikari, who was thinking that she might just like being with this class. The class representative sighed sadly and shrugged her shoulders giving up for today.

"Well anyway!" Misato got up from her pretend sleep and addressed the class. "We have a new student joining our class." She then turned to look at the door where Hikari was waiting for her cue to come in, she nodded at the girl. Hikari immediately recognized it as her cue to enter and did. She walked till she was close to her teacher's side, she was handed a piece of white chalk wordlessly telling her to write her name on the board.

Konohana Hikari… She wrote her name the best way she could, after she placed the chalk down and turned back to her classmates.

"Hikari, Konohana Hikari. I'm pleased to meet you all." She was somehow able to introduce herself without stuttering, a great achievement considering how nervous she was right then. She then gave the class a traditional bow, then raising herself again and gave them the best smile she could muster.

The class began slowly gossiping and talking among themselves mostly about their new class addition. Something about being cute and looking like she belonged to a year under them.

"Now let's see…" Misato opened the class roster, which included seating arrangements. She looked to make sure which of the seats were really unoccupied and which had late, absent or lazy students. Seeing that which it was she looked over to Hikari who was just waiting for her to give her instructions. "You can take last seat in the back, the one beside Tousaka-san." said Misato.

She then called and asked Tousaka Rin to raise her hand. Who did, guiding Hikari to her seat. The blonde girl thanked the dark twin tail haired girl, who smiled politely at her and welcomed her. Hikari sat down and glanced at the empty chair between her and the window, wondering if it was occupied.

The teacher then began talking about upcoming events for the school and things that the class need to prepare for. She also took the time to talk to her class and catch up with the latest gossip. One of the things the class liked about her was that she was fun to talk to unlike most teachers…

Misato was about to end the class when the door opened revealing a tall, long and straight raven haired girl. She lazily entered the class and walked towards her seat… without a word after closing the door behind her. The entire class except for one and the teacher ignored her… or at least dared not look.

Hikari recognized the girl immediately, even without the all red uniform. She smiled to herself and inwardly giving a small prayer of thanks to the Holy Mary… and had she not been in class and realized the familiar feeling of tension in the class air, she would have jumped for joy being in the same class as the girl who gave her the handkerchief.

"Good Morning! Nanto-kun…" greeted Misato a little nervously. She knew why the girl was late, and looked a bit tired.

"…" Nanto Yaya didn't answer, except for a short 'I hate you' glare before taking her seat on the empty chair beside Hikari. She immediately crossed her arms on the desk and laid her head on them facing away from everyone else.

Hikari blushed, happily upon realizing that she was now right beside the girl that she had been dying to meet. She would occasionally gaze at the raven haired girl and pinch herself just to check if it wasn't a dream.

When the class ended, Misato told Hikari to drop by the teacher's office again during lunch or after all the classes were over. She didn't tell the young girl why, but she safely assumed that her teacher would be accompanying her to her new dorm room and help her get some requirements; such as a few pairs of uniforms and textbooks for her classes.

For the next few classes, Hikari noticed that all the teachers try to ignore whatever it was that the girl beside her was doing. That is… if she was doing anything at all other than taking a nap. She very much wanted to talk to the girl, but didn't want to interrupt her sleeping… especially since even the teachers wouldn't.

By lunch time, her other classmates took the time to talk to Hikari and inviting her to dine with them in the cafeteria. They asked her most of the things one asks of a transfer student, such as; _'Why did she transfer?' 'How old was she?' 'Did she attend a exclusive or coed school before?'_ and other grinding questions. They also took the time to give her tips on fitting in with the school. It was a long conversation and Hikari very much wanted to ask about the formerly red clad girl.

"Oh and whatever you do… it would be best to avoid Nanto-san." said one of her classmates.

"Nanto…-san?" Hikari recalled that she heard the name and was quite sure it was what Misato-sensei had called the girl beside her.

"Nanto Yaya. Our batch's school delinquent." introduced another, who soon looked over her shoulder hoping that she was not hear by anyone.

'_Delinquent? That nice girl, that same one gave me this handkerchief?'_ Hikari thought as she patted the small fabric over her skirt pocket. She was in disbelief and maybe she even wanted to deny their claims… but they should know her better than she does. After all she was just a transfer student.

Over the rest of the lunch time her classmates tell her all the details about Nanto Yaya. That other than being a pain for teachers who teach in their class, she does what she wants when she wants… and the teachers are too scared to do anything. She was from a prominent family, and so long as she had good grades they couldn't get her out of the school for some classroom misconduct. Hikari was told that the girl was so good in her art that she has never been caught or persecuted for pulling her pranks, vandalism and sometimes even bullying other students. They had even mentioned a rumor of her forcing someone into running around the school in the nude during class hours.

"On the bright side, if you just keep your distance I'm pretty sure you can have a peaceful high school life without her bothering you." said one of her classmates.

Hikari pondered on her classmates advices. She now had some idea on how the girl she was dreaming to meet acted in school. And honestly it scared her to think that it could be true. However if they were she felt that she wanted to know it for sure on her own and not just second or third handed stories. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared of the girl now… No, all the information about the girl given to her by her classmates… terrified her. And when lunch ended and they had to return to class. She was scared stiff beside the presence of the seemingly lazing around girl.

Something Yaya had noticed, and smiled at. It took her a while to recognize the girl, mostly because she wasn't trying to. But she wasn't about to make anything of it. She continued to slump on her desk feigning disinterests to whatever happens in the class. She tried not to think about her homeroom teacher's request when she dropped by the almost empty classroom during lunch. The raven haired girl was very annoyed with the many demands the school has been making her do lately, especially since most of them she really rather not do. But despite this she had done them, because at least they weren't 'please be nicer' or 'please get along with your classmates' requests and it did keep everyone off her back for a while.

Classes soon ended, and most of the students had begun rushing to their clubs. The few girls that remained included the new student Konohana Hikari and Nanto Yaya. A few of their classmates converged towards Hikari. However they all stopped when they heard the rare sound of Nanto Yaya's Voice.

"Konohana…" she said as she stood right beside her.

Hikari almost jumped, the stories of the girl still ringing fear in her mind. She turned towards her, trembling a bit in fear. She swallowed… hard, trying to get some of the anxiety she felt away from her throat. "Ye…ye…Yes?" She had managed to ask.

There was a pause after Hikari's reply, even among the remaining classmates who just stared at the two. There was an odd tension in the room especially between the delinquent and the transfer student.

…_**to be continued.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Author's Notes: There the first chapter of Opposite Attract is out. Funny coz this was one of my earlier planned stories and some newer concepts got posted before it. Cameo appearances by Katsuragi Misato and Tousaka Rin. I used Rin because I've already made her take the role of Yaya's long time classmate back in my other story "Yaya's Voice". I used Misato because… she might be a good teacher... okay didn't think you buy that. hahaha XD Anyway she's there so she's there. Read it. like it or not! XP

I'm writing a Tamao x Nagisa story too… it's half done just as I'm finishing this one. Hope to finish it along with the next addition to Yaya's Voice. Pray for my success.

(Lilac Flower – First Love)


	3. Chapter 2: Fresh Flowers

Author's Note: An alternate telling of Yaya and Hikari's first meeting during the year Hikari transferred. A slightly darker Yaya. Rated M for adult scenes and lemon chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

**Please Review!!**

_**Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 2: Fresh Flowers**_

The air was tense, full of anticipation, anxiety and fear. Hikari, who was still sitting on hear seat was shaking as she waited for the Raven haired girl's response. She looked at her and didn't dare look away, no matter how much she felt like running away right then and girl's poker face didn't help her one bit. But just when she thought she was going to die, she saw the girl crack a tiny smile and bended over.

The was a large amount, not to mention very audible, gasps from the other remaining students. They were shocked as they watched their "class delinquent" lean forward towards their "transfer student". They watched as she raises a hand and gently touches Hikari's left cheek. And their eyes almost bulge out when they thought that Nanto Yaya was going to kiss the new blonde girl.

Their cheeks meet and Hikari blushed deeply as she felt the Raven haired girl's warmth. She didn't move, not an inch. She was petrified in confusion. A part of her wanted this to be a good thing and the other part said she's going to regret praying to meet her again.

To her surprise, the girl gently blew air into her ear. A soft and surprised "Ah!" escaped her as she felt the short stream of warm air graze her skin.

"hehe…" the raven haired girl giggled softly still touching her cheek and holding her head beside hers. And said in a incredibly soft, taunting and teasing tone; "It's pleasure to meet you, Hikari."

Hikari swallowed quite audibly. She wasn't used to anyone calling her that. It made her feel very anxious, and yet at the same time oddly and incredibly happy, as well as a little confused. She was about to say something, but Yaya had beaten her to it. And said; "Come with me." In a slightly more forceful yet still soft voice. She stands up straight, takes the blonde girl's hand and pulls her out of her own seat. Everyone else could only watch as their new classmate was dragged out of the room, stunned with the very sudden and odd set of events.

Hikari allowed the raven haired girl to lead her, she dared not struggle or make any noise to provoke or annoy the rumored delinquent. She believed that I she did, what ever awaited her would be longer and much worse that what the other girl already had in store for her. She was just glad that she had already packed her things into her bag and had her other hand on it before she was… abducted. But she obliged a small thought, that believed that this girl waited for her to finish packing everything she had… the question was 'why?'.

Yaya lead her out of the school, still had in hand. Many of the girls' eyes were on the poor blonde girl. The sent out silent prayers and 'don't worry we'll call the teachers' look to her. All of which didn't make her feel any better of her situation. She was surprised that the raven haired girl had not yet brought her to the forest or anywhere no one else could see them and do all those unspeakable things that she imagined a delinquent student would do.

She was even more surprised when the girl, who she had just noticed was nearly a head taller than her, had brought her to a populated building. Except this one had students from at least two other schools in the building. And to no surprise no one tried to or bothered to help her get away from the raven haired girl. As she was lead up to the second floor, she noticed a number of students quickly entering their rooms or re-entering their rooms, some just looked down and covered their face or some pretended not to see them. Hikari's bad feeling was starting to get worse at this point.

A few moments later, the taller girl stopped. Hikari noticed they were in front of a door, the same one that her captor had just opened and dragged her into. Hikari's heart began to race faster, and she could really feel it pounding the moment she heard the door closed and lock clicked.

She was surprised that the amber eyed girl turned to her, relieved her of her bag tossing it down to one of the two beds in the room. And even more surprised when she felt the taller girl's other hand landed on her waist and ran towards her back. Yaya's other hand came and caressed her cheek, which would have caused her to blush if only her heart wasn't pumping so much blood everywhere that already made her incredibly red faced.

"Wha-wa-what…?" Hikari stuttered, finding it incredibly hard to say a word much less defend herself.

"hmmm…" was the Yaya's only response as she lightly caressed the girl's behind. This caused the innocent blonde to gasp and moan in confusion. She tried to wriggle her way off the raven haired girl's hands, but she was beginning to think the girl was really experienced at this and wouldn't let her escape.

"Huh?!" She let out as she felt one of the girl's hands enter her pocket, she tickled and rubbed the side of her thigh from her pocket in the most exotic way she thought possible. At that moment she didn't feel like resisting her anymore. And though her mind screamed at her telling her to get away from this delinquent girl, the rest of Hikari was beginning to enjoy the experience and didn't want to leave. But that soon ended…

She felt something being taken from her pocket, but that was soon pushed out of her mind when the taller girl suddenly grabbed her hands and forced them behind her. She soon realized that a soft but sturdy fabric was now holding her hands behind her back. She tries to struggle free of the binding but was surprised when she is pushed down gently towards the empty bed.

"AHHH!!" Hikari screamed. "What… Why are y…" She was about to ask the girl her reason for her abuse, but stopped when she had realized that the tall amber eyed raven haired girl had jumped got on the bed too and had set herself gently on Hikari's left side and the bed with their faces were only inches apart. 'Lilac flowers again…' she said to herself remembering that it was the raven haired girl's scent. She found that the way the girl looked at her made her freeze, in an almost hypnotic sense.

Yaya smiled at the blonde girl, quite happy of her handy work. She skillfully placed her right arm under Hikari's neck which she used to hold the girl in place and allowed her hand rather to explore the blonde girl's upper body. She does not bother taking off any of the girl's clothes, she just passes her hands under them. Her right hand soon finds itself on Hikari's right breast. She lightly caresses her skin, very softly massaging and squeezing her soft delicate flesh and lightly pinching Hikari's right nipple. Her other hand was already under her skirt and was very gently teasing her thighs and enjoying the feel of the blonde girl's smooth silky skin.

Hikari couldn't help but moan at Yaya's ministrations. She felt quite confused and disoriented with what was being done to her. Confused because she didn't know why and what was happening to her and disoriented because she was beginning to like it. She closed her eyes hoping that would help her in anyway. But all it did was made all the more feel the pleasurable caresses of her captor.

It was then that Yaya took as her signal to continue even further. She kisses the girl's cheek trailing kisses till she reaches her ear. "…that's it Hikari, just relax… I'll take care of you…" she whispered before she kissed, licked and sucked on her earlobe. Hikari gasped sharply at the new wet wave of pleasure that Yaya's lips had introduced to her. She squirms a little on instinct but it was nothing that could possibly free her.

Yaya then swiftly moves her left hand under Hikari's rather warm and lightly moist panties. She traced the girls folds and gently caressed her most precious parts. At this point Hikari was about to make sense of what was happening to her. Though her assaulter was a girl as well, she realized that this girl was going to have her way with her… but judging the way she was going on with it didn't seem so bad for Hikari at this point. The girl was very gently with her, she clearly knows what she's doing and she made her feel quite comfortable, right where she was.

Yaya lightly insert's an inch of her middle finger between Hikari's folds. The blonde girl's sexual fluids helped getting it in; quickly, gently and painlessly. Hikari's eyes suddenly opened when the taller girl's finger began dancing inside her. The sensation aroused her to new levels that the room looked a few shades of red darker.

And just when she was really beginning to enjoy loosing herself in the pleasure given to her, her eye notices the other empty bed where her bag was now laying on. Her mind raced to negate the state of pleasure her mind and body was in, telling her that she could be seen by someone other than her raven haired assaulter… namely the raven haired assaulter's roommate. She panicked a little and tried to get free of the taller girl's grasps. She first took the girl's left hand which was still digging around her wet very wet mine.

"Please stop!" She begged her as she tried to pull the girl's hand away from her crotch.

Yaya who was still teasing her ear, stopped for a moment to seductively ask; "Why?"

"Wait! Your roommate might see us." She stated, and hoped the other girl would listen to her pleas.

The raven haired girl was surprisingly dumbfounded. She was expecting the girl to ask her to stop sooner or later, but for some reason she what the blonde girl had just said had not crossed her mind. She allows the girl to take of her hand away, but not without one last wet dip inside that cause the girl to moan quite loudly.

Yaya softly and seductively giggled into Hikari's ear and said; "No need to worry about that… I am with my roommate."

"Eh?!" Hikari asked dumbfounded by her words, turning her head to meet the raven haired girl face to face. It chilled her to see a smile on the other girl's face. And she was completely stunned when she noticed the girl raised up her left hand and popped her middle finger into her mouth, the very same one that had been touching her in her deep privates. She blushed deeply as she watched the raven haired girl suckle a little on her own finger with a look of delight that told her; "Delicious.". She felt oddly satisfied, though she didn't know why.

"I like…" Yaya was about to say something when the door's locks clicked. She immediately removed her hand from underneath the blonde girl's clothes and pulled down Hikari's skirt down again. She then lightly hugged the girl and did nothing more, which caused great confusion to Hikari.

The door loudly swung open and revealed their Homeroom teacher, who screamed out Yaya's family name; "Nanto-kun!"

The raven haired girl looked up at her teacher and said; "What?" with her old blasé gaze and tone.

Misato glared at her 'difficult' student with an accusing look. She was beginning to think that this was a bad idea, especially since said 'difficult' student was nearly impossible to manipulate or convince into doing something she doesn't want. Also seeing how quickly the new girl was falling into her hands, and right now, it didn't seem like she wanted to let go of Hikari. She released a sigh and closed the door behind her, deciding not to indulge the other students' curiosity. "Nanto-kun… do you have to sexually harass your new roommate already?"

"Not really." Yaya replied very offhandedly. She looked at Misato but avoided letting her gaze fall on Hikari.

Misato folded her arms and looked at Yaya very smugly, and though she knew Yaya wasn't affected by such tactics and adult pressure she still did so out of habit. "Then why are you?" she asked rather upset and growing very annoyed.

"Can you prove it?" Yaya asked almost absently.

"This room smells like sex!" Misato yelled out, rather irritably as Yaya noted when she saw her teacher's left eye brows twitch.

"I am a teenager you know… It could be just hormones." retorted the raven haired girl. Though there was no life in her argument it was very plausible and logical.

Misato not wanting to be out done decided to argue; "AH! No way! You're barely in your room enough to make it plausible and you are the last person I'd even think who'd have hormones! Pheromones! Maybe…" She slaps herself on her cheek when she had realized that her argument was childish and idiotic… especially as a teacher.

Yaya however just shrugged her victory, like it had no meaning and said to her; "I don't see the difference, but… ok… my room reeks of my Pheromones then…" but then a tiny smug smile appeared on the raven haired girl's lips as a thought to annoy her homeroom teacher suddenly came into her mind.

"You're not attracted to my Pheromones are you? Sensei?" Said Yaya, mentioning 'Sensei' in an almost sarcastically annoying tone that she was very sure would get on her teacher's nerves.

And as she expected Misato explodes, yelling out to her; "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING BY THAT?!"

"It was an innocent question. Sensei." Yaya said politely sarcastic.

"There is nothing innocent when you're involved!" her teacher argued angrily as she gave her annoying student an angry leer. Which Yaya decided to answer by just laughing.

Misato grumbles and was about say something when Yaya suddenly sat up with Hikari, who she had sat in front of her. "Anyway… why are you here Katsuragi? I thought you said you'd leave everything she needed to me?" she said as she hugged Hikari, whose arms were still bound behind her back.

Hikari on the other hand was trying to make sense of the situation. What she gathered so far was that; 'Delinquent' girl Nanto Yaya was now her roommate, not to mention classmate and seatmate. Nice homeroom teacher seems less nicer now that she had learned she was left in the 'Delinquent' girl's care. What she didn't know was 'why did the girl do that too her?'

"I had a change of heart… when your classmates told me that you dragged her back into your room, I had a bad feeling." Misato gave Yaya a bad look, which Yaya ignored and Hikari felt instead.

"Oh?..." Yaya began undoing the knot she had tied using the fabric from the girl's pocket. 'hmm?' she thought as she saw the red handkerchief.

"And I see that I was right." said Misato to the raven haired girl as she looked at her accusingly.

And with a nonchalant tone Yaya replied; "Maybe…"

Misato let out a sigh. She then turned her attention to Hikari. "Konohana-san, I'm sorry I put you in this situation. I'll get you out as soon as I can." The teacher reached for her student "So if you'd just fol…" but before her hand reached the girl and before she could finish her sentence, Hikari decides to speak up.

"I'll be fine. I would like to stay." She said in a soft confident voice.

"WHAAAT?!" yelled their teacher who was shocked beyond reason.

But the only response from Yaya was a soft pleased "hmmm…" which was barely heard by the teacher.

"I'll stay here with Nanto..AAH!"

But before Hikari could finish that sentence, Yaya pulled her closer to herself. She hugged her from behind, lightly hanged her chin on the girl's neck and whispered in to her ear; "You can call me Yaya." This caused Hikari to redden a few more shades. She was not used to this closeness or to calling someone by their first name without an honorific. She had managed to stutter out; "I'll… stay here… with… Ya…ya-chan."

Misato's face was drained of all color thanks to the shock. Though she was hoping that someone someday would be able to tolerate this annoying girl, she was not expecting the shy new girl to try. But it's her fault that this turn out like this, and now she's powerless to rectify it unless Hikari herself decides to leave. The shock wore off after a few moments and allowed Misato to ask her student if she was sure of her decision.

"Yes..." Hikari answered immediately.

"Are you absolutely sure Konohana-san? This girl could take advantage of you, toy with you, force you to do things you wouldn't usually do and so much more…"

Yaya just rolls her eyes, hoping that Misato had seen it… knowing well that it really ticks her off, which almost works, but unfortunately for Yaya Misato decides to ignore her for now. Instead she focuses on trying to convince the shy girl to want to leave this room and this girl.

Hikari looks at her new roommate, who head was still in between her shoulder and her neck, not to mention still hugging her from behind. Yaya was just giving their teacher an 'I don't care' look when she notices the blonde haired girl's movement and looks at her as well. Hikari blushes a little at the sight of the raven haired girl's Amber eyes, for a moment they looked like mirrors that showed her deepest desire… and it was this girl, the same one holding her.

And without a second thought she looks at her teacher and says; "I'm sure."

Misato frowns, and begins fearing the worst. She looks at Yaya who just looked at her blankly without saying a thing, which in her book is a weird thing. "Not going to gloat Nanto-kun?" she asked the girl almost angrily.

"Why?..." asked Yaya who seemed almost bored.

"You did something to make her stay… aren't you going to say something smart and annoy me some more before I leave?"

"Don't look at me… I'm as surprised as you are…" she revealed. It was true that Yaya was not expecting Hikari to decide to stay. In fact, she actually did what she did to scare the girl and make her ask the teacher to move her with someone else. And although she was ready if the girl decided to do other wise… but still she was expecting the girl to scream and run away as soon as she started going to far. But in the end, since the girl had decided to stay... she'll find ways to make things interesting for the both of them.

"Huh?" her teacher gave them a dumbfounded look.

Hikari herself felt confused too, she was sort of expecting the raven haired girl to do something by now… And a few seconds later she was right. She felt one of Yaya's hands move from embracing her, it rose till it reached her face, it cupped her cheek and turned her towards the other girl's face. Yaya was starting at her, in away that sent shivers down her spine… in a good way.

Yaya then said; "Welcome to the Strawberry Dorms, Hikari." in a sweet and seductive way.

Hikari would have blushed, but she was doing so already. The girl's welcome to her was heart felt and left her this warm and fuzzy feeling all over her body. And just when she though it couldn't get any better… Yaya leans forward and kisses her.

"NANTO!!!" their teacher yelled at her.

But the delinquent girl ignored her, she focuses on the kiss she was giving. Softly kissing, licking and suckling on Hikari's lips. It pleased her to hear and feel Hikari's moan vibrate thru their lips and tongues. She so far was enjoying how submissive Hikari has been.

It was Hikari's first kiss. And she loved it. It didn't matter to her that Yaya seemed so much more experienced than her. Who she did it with before, how many she did it with before, or since when… didn't matter to her. The strong and tight hold the girl had of her, the dominating feel that she was giving off, the feeling that she'll never know what's going to happen… thrilled her.

Yaya soon broke the kiss, wiping of a trickle of saliva that dared dribble down from Hikari's lips. The blonde girl was out of breath and was panting heavily as soon as their lips had parted. She noticed a satisfied smile on Yaya's lips that soon disappeared behind her challenging expression.

The delinquent looks at their teacher who was surprisingly red with a hard bright blush across her face.

"Do you mind? We'd like some privacy…" Yaya said in a very demanding tone.

Misato lets out a deep sigh in defeat. She the looks at Hikari and says; "If you change your mind come see me. Ok? Hikari?"

Hikari only smiled at the teacher's request, not wanting to let Yaya think one bit that she'd consider leaving any time soon. They watched her leave the room. Hikari still in Yaya's arms, cause a little uproar from the students that was able to take a peak from the opening that Misato had made on the door on her way out. That caused the blonde haired girl to blush a bit, thinking that she'll never hear the end of it starting tomorrow.

"Well… since you're staying I suppose I should help you settle in…." Yaya said blandly as she looks at Hikari, "Let's get you some uniforms and living supplies at the store." Yaya said as she let go of her hold of Hikari and got off the bed.

Hikari stood and took her wallet from her bag, and was about to reach for the door. But then suddenly Yaya wrapped her arms around her again and pulled her very close to her, and held her tightly. Then using the side of her head, Yaya bushed away Hikari's hair away from her ears.

"Are you sure about this? Hikari?... I'm not a very good person…" Yaya whispered to her.

"Yes. I'm sure." Hikari quickly responded, without a second thought.

And with a smile creeping up on her lips Yaya. She didn't know why the girl wanted to stay… but if she had to take a guess, the girl had a crush on her… and as conceited as that sounded it was the only thing she could think of. Hiding those thoughts away for now with a blasé voice she replied; "Okay…"

_**to be continued…**_

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Author's Notes: Yet another one of my stories that gets delayed. XD It's out! To all that love Hikari x Yaya… stay tuned! More lovin' coming up… deeper connections, more lemons, kisses, and Oo;; Amane?... Yes Amane! XD what kind of twisted plot can I bring Amane into here! Watch out for it! X3

And… yeah… Tamao x Nagisa fic, needed a little more work. Hahaha… Oh well. To anyone that thinks Yaya and Hikari and OOC… well they are! This is an alternate story after all. With a lot of different ifs is and buts! XD


	4. Chapter 3: Withering Wolfsbane

Author's Note: An alternate telling of Yaya and Hikari's first meeting during the year Hikari transferred. A slightly darker Yaya. Rated M for adult scenes and lemon chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

**Please Review!!**

_**Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 3: Withering Wolfsbane**_

The whole class was surprised that Nanto Yaya, Spica's greatest delinquent, was early this particular morning… something that very rarely... No! It never happened before. She sat slouched on her table resting her head on her folded arms as she feigned sleep facing the window. She had been there a while and her roommate Hikari no where in sight yet.

Worriedly one of their more braver and concerned classmate, for their new and seemingly kidnapped new classmate that is, walked up to the girl and asked; "Where's Konohana-san?" the tone of her voice suggested that of strong aggression as she put up a brave front, while her legs were actually visibly shaking in fear.

But the raven haired girl ignored her. She had sensed the well hidden tone of panic embedded in the girl's voice, being feared most of her young life… she had learned to pick up even the slightest hint of fear from a person. The girl then decided that she was in a good mood, but since anything she could and would do will definitely scare the most girls… she decides not to respond, hoping the girl's fear will get to her before she actually tries to do anything to turn her mood sour.

Unfortunately for Yaya the girl was than she had expected and even more concerned of the blonde transfer student than her own well being. The girl placed a hand on Yaya's shoulder and pulled her up so that she sat upright. She bared her teeth as glared angrily at Yaya hoping that she could somehow intimidate the delinquent enough to respond.

"Where's Konohana-san!?" the girl asked again this time in a sort of angry voice. Yaya found it clever of the girl to hide her fear from herself by getting herself angry it wasn't original but it was 'well executed' she noted. But Yaya was not the least bit threatened by the girl, instead she seemed rather amused.

She smiled at the girl, who immediately took her hand of the raven hair's shoulder as if the girl her hand was almost burned. "I'm sorry; I was a little sleepy… what was your question?" Yaya asked in a very refined tone.

The girl swallowed audibly, her angry quickly dissipated and forgotten as the fear she tried to keep inside burst out with a vengeance and was now terror… absolute terror. She's heard of all the things that Nanto Yaya, nicknamed after some poisonous flower because of the paralyzing fear her aura seems to induce to her fellow students with a mere touch, look, smile or word, but she always thought that it couldn't possibly be true… and unfortunately for her she was dead wrong. And regretted everything she did for the past three to five minutes.

Just then the door opened and revealed a cheery blonde girl. "Good Morning Everyone!" she happily greeted her classmates aloud as she closed the door behind her. As Hikari headed to her seat her face beamed happily despite pretense of her voice to sound even the tiny bit upset. "Yaya-chan! Why did you leave me behind?"

This surprised everyone… Hikari was… more than ok. She looked better than when she came in to introduce herself to the class yesterday. And a common thought plagued their minds at that moment. _'Did she just call her Yaya-chan!?!'_

But the raven haired girl just kept smiling as she turned her attention to her blonde roommate. And instead of an answer she stood and pushed her desk closer to Hikari's, sat down, and urged the blonde girl to take her seat.

All the surprised eyes of their classmates fell on Hikari for a moment, before they moved to Yaya, and back again. They were all more shocked and confused. Hikari nervously walked over and sat on her seat only to almost stand up again when she felt the weight of her raven haired friend lean on her shoulder. She looked and noted that the girl had her eyes closed, both hands took hold of her left hand playfully tickling her palm and wrist.

"Yaya-chan?" she softly called to her as she withheld the tiniest hint in her voice that the raven hair's attempt to tickle her was working.

A soft and gentle; "Hmmm?..." was Yaya's only response.

"Everyone's looking at us…" Hikari said her nervousness obvious in her tone.

Yaya opened one eye and shot an evil one eyed glare at everyone in her sight range which caused them all to look away and quietly take their seats. She then closed her eye again and asked if anyone else was still staring. Hikari felt sorry for her classmates and decided to tell the raven haired girl that no one was even if there were still a few. They remained like that for a while; the blonde girl was now quite red faced from embarrassment and from holding the laughter that the raven haired girl was very erotically trying to tickle out her.

The door then opened and their homeroom teacher slowly walked in for her first class. This was one of the rare days that she isn't in the mood to be playful and actually lets the class greet her normally, or at least she had expected them too. She soon realized that everyone's attention was locked at the two girls who sat on the last two seats at the back of the room. But more importantly at what one of those girls was doing. Misato instantly blew a fuse.

"**NANTO-KUN!!!"** the purple haired teacher yelled out so loud it was heard by the whole 2nd year floor.

"Hm?" Yaya lazily opened her eyes and looked at her teacher; anyone would have sworn that she was smiling inside from the way her eyes gleamed happily despite the blasé look on her face.

Now even though Misato Katsuragi was a very tolerating teacher, she was fun, athletic and in tuned with her students even with other delinquent students… but delinquent students never seemed to be quite the real description of Nanto Yaya, as much as she wish it did as it would probably make her life much more easier. The raven haired girl was different from all delinquents you see… she ruled them all in the shadows with an Iron Fist or at least that's what this purple haired teacher thought and believed.

"Would you **PLEASE… Get off your seatmate** and put return your table to where it was so that I might begin classes." She said as she tried to hold off any and all aggression from her voice. A part of her told her that the raven haired girl wouldn't listen to her. But that was easily forgotten and/or ignored.

Yaya let a soft and short giggle escape her lips before actually and surprisingly doing as her teacher requested. She then took her seat and resumed her feigned laziness by pretending to sleep while the annoyed teacher started class. To Misato's surprise she was oddly disappointed that Yaya had actually obeyed her order and would sometimes be caught by her other students mumbling to herself about it for the rest of that day.

Hours later, Yaya had decided to leave class early leaving before the lunch bell rang and Hikari at the mercy of her very curious classmates.

"Konohana-san?!" they called as they hovered around her desk.

"Yes?" Hikari said wearily.

"What happened yesterday?!" One girl asked.

"Are you okay?!" asked another.

"Did she hurt you?" and another.

"Why is that delinquent nice to you?" and another, all at the same time.

Hikari looked confused not sure of what question she heard first, who to answer and what to answer. She turned from girl to girl unsure of who to answer first.

A twin tailed girl decided to assist the poor nervous and almost panic stricken blonde. "Girls! Girls! Calm down. You all are asking more questions that poor Konohana-san can hear." She said quite calmly.

The blonde girl turns to her rescuer and smiled. "Thank you! Tousaka-san."

Rin returned her smiled before she said; "If you want to thank me you can start by satisfying our curiosity. So… what happened?" Tousaka Rin had known Nanto Yaya even before they entered Spica. They were classmates most of their elementary school life. But it was a coincidence that they were sent to the same school by their families, though she can be sure that the Nanto heir was sent her for a bigger and more complicated reason than her own. But in all their years together she had never seen the raven haired girl act so seemingly affectionate before, or at least not to another person. And so as much as it was none of her business… her curiosity told her to make it her business.

And so under the pressure of her very curious classmates, Hikari had no choice but to tell them all that had happened. She told then all that happened concealing the extremely juicy details in well chosen and thought of words or skipped a few moments of the event here and there. She told them of what Yaya did to annoy their homeroom teacher enough to make her shout out loud this morning. And…

"… she then helped me purchase the things I needed and gave me a tour of the dormitory." Hikari finished her story.

Most of the girls held a blush and some with their mouths wide open… either in disbelief or an odd sense and mix of envy, disbelief and maybe even some pity. From the looks in their eyes they had many other questions to ask but could not quite word them yet. And Hikari decided she'd take this opportunity to get away from them and find some safety around Yaya. She quickly got up with her purse and rushed out of the classroom, declaring a 'see you later, I'll go on ahead.' to her classmates without once looking back.

Meanwhile… Yaya was under a Sakura tree just right outside the school cafeteria. She had brought a book with her and pretended to read it, while she was actually trying to take another nap. She then heard footsteps approach her… but decided she will pretend to ignore the presence, especially since from the way this person walked she was quite sure the person had walked in a way that ruffled the grass more than necessary to announce her presence. What better thing to do to annoy someone who wants to be noticed.

This new person stopped in front of Yaya and remained silent for a moment. She didn't react to the presence one bit, even when the new arrival's shadow covered her book. It took only thirty six point forty one seconds for the person's patience to wear thin.

"Yo! Nanto Yaya-kun." greeted the tall blue haired girl.

"Ah!..." Yaya looked up and recognized the person, her boyish short hair style obviously still there that it was almost tempting her to laugh at again when she instantly recalled what she had done to make her cut it, but then with a pretentious forgetful look and an almost anime tilt of her head she followed saying; "…Who are you again?"

This enraged the already impatient senpai. **"How could you still forget?! I've told you my name about four hundred thirty nine times to this date!"**

"Eh!? So many times!" Yaya said as she feigned a very fake look of shock and surprise.

"Yes… quite…" the taller girl gritted her teeth trying to hold her anger.

Ignoring the fact that her blue haired senpai's patience was dying she adds; "I'm surprised that you've kept count…"

"The only reason I do is to reiterate to you how bad your memory is." The taller girl said, the tone of her voice clearly venomous.

But the raven haired girl seemed unaffected by this and said; "Ah... sure it is..."

"Well you better remember it from now on! My name is** Ootori Amane! Oo-To-Ri A-Ma-Ne!**" She said quite loudly, not particularly caring if she was heard by anyone other than the raven haired girl in front of her.

"I see… so what's does the temperamental Prince of Spica, Kaname-chan want with me?" Yaya asked as she stood up and faced the taller girl.

"**It's Amane!! Not Kaname!!" **yelled the blue haired girl and had this been one of those animes on people download off the internet, one wouldn't be surprised if her ears let out steam or if her mouth spat fire.

"Yes... yes… Amane-chan." Yaya said lethargically.

"Che… I feel like a wasted my breath on you…" she paused and gave herself time to pout at the raven haired girl before; "**And that's Ootori-sempai to you!**" She corrected followed by a distinct angry growl.

"Yes… yes…" Yaya said uncaringly before muttering; "Who could forget name like that, Idiot…" low enough that Amane wouldn't hear it or at least not clearly.

"Did you say something?"

"No I did not… A-ma-ne-chan." Yaya purposely pronounced each syllable clearly and slowly to fuel the taller girl's already hot temper.

"I said… that's O…" Amane was about to yell at the raven haired girl when Yaya suddenly touches the top of her head and compares her height with her's.

"Ah! Amane! Did you grow another centimeter?!" Yaya asked looking convincingly surprised.

"WHAT!!!" Panicked by the information Amane stands straight and tries to compare her height with Yaya's.

Taking that as her cue the raven haired girl bends her knees just a tiny bit and relaxes her body so as she doesn't seem that tall. In a few seconds Amane notices a distinct difference in her own height compared to the last time she checked.

"**Oh! MARIA-SAMA!!! I grew even taller?!"** Amane yelled out with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"No… I was lying." Yaya said blandly as she innocently looked away from the blue haired girl whose eyes seemed to be close to tears.

It took the taller girl a few seconds to realize her deceit and Amane could only…; **"NAAAAANNNNTOOOOOO!!"** loudly, very loudly, growl out Yaya's name.

The raven haired girl turned around from her and pretentiously covered her ears.

At little ways from the two… Tousaka Rin and Hikari were together as they began their walk out of the cafeteria. Hikari hung her head apparently still a little disappointed at herself because she wasn't fast enough nor did she have enough stamina to out run the her twin tailed classmate earlier. What seemed to gloom the blonde girl the most was that her talent for hiding, one thing she thought she was good at didn't seem to work for Rin… she and she even hid inside the skeleton locker of the science lab. She wondered if this girl was could smell her or wash she magician or something.

"I just noticed Konohana-san, You bought two sandwiches and juices." Rin noted as she took a short glance inside the plastic bag the blonde girl had in hand. She had really meant was to ask why Hikari had bought two, but realizing her error she decides not to correct herself, it wasn't that important a question, but if the girl could pick up on the suggestive nature of her words it would help to continue a conversation.

Hikari nodded; "Yeah… I couldn't find Yaya-chan inside the cafeteria and I thought maybe she hasn't eaten yet." She answered in a soft almost hushed tone.

Rin couldn't help but smile and thought that Nanto was one lucky bitch to catch such a sweet girl's attention. She then threw those last thoughts away and realized that Hikari might be something good for the raven haired girl. After all it was just the blonde girl's first twenty or thirty hours in Astraea Hill and already the delinquent girl is showing some change.

'_Yeah… it would probably be nice if she changed some of her attitude.' _Rin thought to herself. _'With a few tweaks in her personality and a year or two for her popularity to spread, she just might become Etoile.'_

"Um… Tousaka-san." Hikari softly called out to the twin tailed girl, immediately breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?.. Ah!" It took a few seconds for Rin to realize that she had been called with her family name, something that she wanted rectified immediately. She turned to the blonde girl and placed her arm on the girl shoulder in a very friendly manner. "You can call me Rin. We're friends now right?" she said with a smile.

Hikari beamed, happy to hear the word. "Thank You, Rin-san. Please call me Hikari."

Rin nodded in approval before noticing the two arguing figures from afar. And noticing her attention waver Hikari turned to see what had stolen her new found friend's interest from her. She was ecstatic for a moment when she saw the unforgettable image of her roommate.

"Ya!…" The young blonde was about to run towards her Yaya and ask her to eat with her… when she noticed that her raven haired friend was talking to another person.

Noticing the blonde's diminishing excitement at the sight of the tall blue haired girl she decided to fill her in with all the known and possibly untrue speculation and details. "That's Ootori Amane, A.K.A. Prince of Spica, 4th year, loves horse back riding… Etoile candidate if Shion-sama can get her to run."

"Etoile?" Hikari mumbled confused by the new term.

"Ah! It's a position held by two girls, who are elected from and by the three schools. It's almost like a place in the student council but with different responsibilities." Rin explain it as simple as she could.

Scratching her head a little Hikari responds sheepishly; "I don't really get it but it sounds hard."

The twin tailed girl lets out a soft giggle in agreement.

"By the way… why doesn't Ootori-san seem to be afraid of Yaya-chan like the other girls?" Hikari asked as she watched the taller blue haired girl yell as the seemingly uncaring raven haired girl.

"Hmmm… I'd say it's her size."

"Eh?"

"Amane-san is tall after all… maybe the height gives her some courage most girls don't." Rin said her voice clearly saying that her words were not a statement but mere speculation.

"Height… huh?..." the blonde girl mumbled out absently.

"Or maybe she's just so angry at her she forgets Yaya is scary." The twin tailed girl said again in speculation.

Hikari looked at Rin and noticed how her eyes gleamed as she looked at the two.

Rin felt her gaze and turned to her side and looks at Hikari. "Is something on your mind Hikari?"

The blonde girl nods and asks; "Are you afraid of Yaya-chan, Rin?"

"Not one bit." Rin straightforwardly replied as she smiled proudly towards Hikari.

Relief filled Hikari, she was happy to know that her new friend was not afraid of Yaya. Her new concern was if her raven haired roommate disliked the twin tailed girl.

Back under the cherry blossom tree, Amane was trying to sermon the lessons of becoming a better person to Yaya, which was clearly not working as the raven haired girl decided to ignore her and tried to occupy her time and mind by reaching for a pink blossomed branch just over her head.

But Amane wasn't one who appreciated being ignored. "We're not allowed to take those you know."

"I want it." said the shorter girl as she gave the taller one a blasé look.

The blue haired girl lets out a weak sigh before she reached up for the branch and breaks it off.

"Here." She said indifferently as she handed the branch to Yaya.

Unfortunately for the blue haired girl Yaya knew almost perfectly what would immediately get on her nerves. Pointing at the branch a few inches above the one Amane had just taken she said in a monotonous tone; "I wanted that one."

Amane looked up and clearly saw that if the raven haired girl couldn't reach the first branch there was no way she could reach this one. "Why bother, it's the same thing!" she said again trying to hand the broken branch to her kouhai.

Yaya does take it but again points at the branch. "I want that one!" she repeated in the same monotonous tone.

The taller senior just leers down at the girl to try and make her give up. But in an odd twist… she sees the smaller girl give her a pleading smile and said; "sen-pa-i…"

And before she could realize what she was going to do, she had jumped, grabbed and broken the branch, landed and handed the branch to her.

Yaya looked down at the branches in her hands for a moment before she looked at girl nicknamed prince. "You actually took it… don't you know you're not allowed to take them?" she said with an undetectable hint of amusement.

"What is that supposed to mean!? You wanted them didn't you?!" she defended, trying to lay blame to the raven haired girl for wanting the branch.

"This and that have nothing to do with me. I only said I wanted them." Yaya turned away from her and smiled to herself, absolutely happy that she had tricked her blue haired senpai again.

"Why y-you… y-you… y-you…" she stammered the word frustrated that the annoying kouhai had once again made her embarrass herself.

"Ah!" Yaya noticed that Hikari with Rin as the distance. "Hikari!" She calls to her and motions for her to come closer.

The twin tailed girl noticed the unmistakable color of a blush on Hikari's cheeks as they walked closer to the two girls under the cherry blossom tree. The raven haired girl quickly walked up to the blonde and swiftly moved behind her before wrapping her arms around her almost possessively. This only makes Hikari blush even more.

"Have you eaten lunch yet Hikari?" she asked the blonde girl with a soft and semi seductive voice.

Hikari swallowed a nervous gulp, before she looked at her roommate and said shyly; "Not yet. Would you…"

"Yes?"

"Would you… like to join me?" she asked as she lifted her plastic bag within Yaya's field of vision.

Without a thought, the raven haired girl immediately nods in agreement and leads her under the cherry tree's shade. The two sit down, the raven haired girl completely ignoring the presence of two other girls as Hikari handed her the second juice and sandwich. The blonde and the two other girls watched as Yaya consumed the sandwich with ease and grace, something unusual to do when eating a simple bread meal such as this one.

Noticing their gazes, Yaya shoots Rin and Amane a look before stating; "Are you going to gawk or eat?"

The two looked at each other before sitting themselves in the tree's shade and taking their meals out of their small bags and joins the two. Most of the meal's conversation was between Rin and Amane. As Yaya was set on taking a nap while resting her head on Hikari's lap as soon as she finished her meal with the blonde watching the girl's peaceful sleeping face.

"Is she always like this?" Hikari asked Rin.

The twin tailed girl spared a look at the sleeping delinquent; "Not that I know of…"

"I've never seen her so tame." Added Amane. She scratched the back of her head oddly confused at the delinquent kouhai's behavior. "If she wasn't annoying the hell out of me just earlier, I'd probably say this isn't the same person."

_**to be continued…**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Author's Notes: Many Apologies for the long wait. Hahaha! Anyway! hoped you liked it.

Introducing a different Amane! ;; Yes you'll probably not get used to it! Hahaha!

Cameo again by Tousaka Rin from Fate Stay Night. (she's …probably a little out of character but heh!)


End file.
